1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the making of a floor tile product and, particularly, the forming of the product on a large drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,686, 4,612,074, and 4,678,528 disclose a method and apparatus for making a printed and embossed floor covering. Particularly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,686, a hot plastic material is applied to a belt and is maintained at a temperature which will cause it to adhere or stick to the belt. The belt moves the plastic material through printing, laminating, and embossing steps and heaters are used throughout this process to heat both the belt and the plastic to ensure that the plastic continues to adhere to the belt. At the laminating station, a vinyl film is laminated over the printed plastic material adhered to the belt and the lamination is subsequently embossed. After embossing, the laminate is cooled so that it can be stripped from the belt. The cooling is accomplished by a water spray directed against the upper surface of the laminate. A second water spray will cool the belt.